A Good Ol' Sudsie Fight
by Melody H. Grace
Summary: Oneshot: Nonoko and Anna were eight years old and hated each other. Now, they are partners for the entire school year. Can they put aside their hatred and survive a detention? New Title. Friendship fic. R


**Hola, mis amigos! Sorry for the Spanish getup, but I have a Spanish Test soon, so I decided to study while writing this FanFiction. **

**Anyway, I got the idea for **_**this**_** FanFiction while I helping my friend wash pans and stuff after baking chocolate chip cookies. We got bored while doing it, and started singing and other stuff. We ended up taking an hour doing it. Afterward, I got the idea: Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan became friends because of the same stuff we did. **

**So, for helping me with the idea, this FanFiction is dedicated to my friend, Anna-chan (that's not actually her name, but she's an amazing cook, and she did the funny stuff with me). **

**By the way…if nobody reviews "Lists of Randomness," I won't update it. And I have to get at least 10 reviews for this story by Groundhogs Day (2/2/08), or else I **_**will**_** take it down. I MEAN IT! I WILL!...okay, **_**maybe**_** I won't, but I will be very, VERY, mad and upset if you don't. **

Disclaimer: It's not mine …I mean it-it's not mine…NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!

-o0o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o-

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! It's nice to see you after a long summer!" said Fukutan-sensei happily. Unfortunately, he was the only one who thought so.

"No, it's not!…You liar!…Get off the teacher's platform, dork!" these were just some of the loud comments coming from the class. Except for two girls, who were going back and forth between glaring at each other and praying that Fukutan-sensei won't pair them up together for Home Economics, which is what they were in right now. The two eight-year-old girls were both in bad moods, for they had been paired together for every class so far and they didn't want their last class, _this_ class, to be shared too.

These girls were Ogasawara Nonoko and Umenomiya Anna.

The girls loathed each other. Why, you may ask?

Anna hated Nonoko because Nonoko kept on bragging about her million dollar chemistry lab to everybody, while Nonoko hated Anna because Anna counter-bragged about the bake-sale she prepared, which landed her in the national newspaper.

Needless to say, they weren't happy after finding out that every class they had would be split with their arch-nemesis.

"Okay, so let's begin with the partnering chart, which I will now write on the board," Fukutan-sensei said, lip trembling, trying not to cry **(poor guy…I really feel sorry for him…)**. He turned towards the board and wrote something down. A couple of minutes later, he backed away from the board revealing the following partner combinations:

SUMIRE-YOME-TABLE ONE

NATSUME-LUCA-TABLE TWO

YUU-KITSUNEME-TABLE THREE

WAWAKO-YURA-TABLE FOUR

MOCHU-KAORU-TABLE FIVE

ANNA-NONOKO-TABLE SIX

There was a pause, followed by 10 shrieks of delight ("YOU PAIRED US UP WITH OUR FRIENDS!...YOU'RE THE BEST!...THANK YOU!"). But, above them, were two yells of shock and anger.

"WHAT! I'M BEING PAIRED UP WITH _THAT_ HAG!" Anna and Nonoko screamed in unison. They turned to each other. "I AM NOT A HAG!" They yelled at each other, before turning back to the teacher with pleading looks on their faces. Everybody, even Fukutan-sensei, sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan," said Fukutan-sensei "There is no way for you to be split up, it is a partner class. Unless, of course, one of your classmates would want to-" but he didn't finish his sentence, as the rest of the class said, in perfect unison "NO WAY!" the long-haired teacher shrugged.

"You'll have to make deal with it for now," he said. "If we get transfer students, you can switch. Alright?" The bitter enemies nodded begrudgingly. "Good! Now, let's start you off with something easy…how about chocolate chip cookies," he said, grinning as the class roared with approval **(I'm making him very popular. I really felt bad for him in the manga, so I wanted him to feel better here.)**.

"Okay, class!" he said, looking much happier then he was before. "You have 15 minutes to get the cookie dough in the oven. Starting…NOW!" he said, clicking the stopwatch. He should have known that it would only be a matter of time before an argument broke out.

"YOU SPILT IT!" shrieked Anna, eyes starting to tear up, a milk stain found smack in the middle of her blouse. Nonoko smirked.

"No use crying over spilt milk," she replied, giggling behind her words. Anna's face remolded itself from that of sadness to that of rage.

"You…" Anna began darkly, before leaping on top of Nonoko. They were in a battle of strength, wits, and more strength. Here's how it went (Key: "A" for Anna, "N" for Nonoko):

-A uppercut N

-N kicked A in shin

-A clubbed N's head

-N punched A in stomach

…And so on. Until Fukutan-sensei looked up from his book and gasped.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!" he screeched. The two girls looked up, Anna pulling Nonoko's hair, Nonoko about to bite Anna's arm. "I am very disappointed in the both of you. I understand that you don't like each other, but this is unacceptable," Both girls looked down. "I'm giving you both dish duty. After school. Today. And you're sharing the same sink," Anna raised her hand.

"Can we at least finish the cookies?" she asked, her light blue eyes beginning to tear again. Fukutan-sensei shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to get a zero for today," Anna started to cry. Nonoko raised her hand.

"But we finished the dough. We were about to put it in the oven when the milk spilt," Nonoko protested. Fukutan-sensei thought for a moment.

"Fine. A 50," he said. "But you both still have detention," he turned back to the class. "Everybody else, get back to work. 2 minutes until the cookies go in the oven. And no, Natsume-kun, you can't use your Alice to speed up the cooking process for extra credit," Natsume had had his hand next to the now finished cookie sheet, his eyes dark with concentration. He withdrew his hand and sulked.

-o0o-_Twenty Minutes Later_-o0o-

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!_ went the bell. Everybody started filing towards the door. Except for two little eight-year-old girls, one with dark blue hair and indigo eyes, the other with pink hair and light blue eyes. Both were glaring at each other. Fukutan-sensei coughed and the two girls looked up.

"For your detention, you will be washing the dishes of your classmates. ALL your classmates," Fukutan-sensei instructed. His eyes softened for a moment. "I'm sorry, but you did break the rules. You have to do this. Okay?" he asked. The two girls nodded, and started towards different sinks on the opposite sides of the room. "You're sharing a sink, remember?" The girls sighed, and walked back towards the sink in front of Fukutan-sensei, which had all of the dishes from their class stacked high up. "I'll see you at dinner!" he said brightly, and left. The girls faced each other.

"Let's go to different sinks," Nonoko suggested. Anna nodded.

"Oh, no you don't!" came Fukutan-sensei's voice from the loudspeaker. The two girls looked at the camera in the center of the room. The two girls sighed and began cleaning.

After 15 minutes of silence, Anna finally spoke up.

"Thank you for convincing Fukutan-sensei to let us get half credit instead of a zero," she said quietly. Nonoko nodded.

"You're welcome. And thank you for saying 'thank you'." Nonoko replied, smiling a little. A giggle from beside her revealed that her nemesis appreciated the joke too.

"Well, thank you for saying 'you're welcome' for saying 'thank you.'" Anna said, still giggling.

"Well, you're welcome for saying 'thank you' for saying 'you're welcome' for saying 'thank you,'" Nonoko managed to choke out. Both were laughing hysterically, before stopping suddenly, remembering that the two were supposed to hate each other. Another moment of silence when…

"Why did we even become worst enemies?" Anna pondered. Nonoko shrugged.

"I don't even remember. Let's start over," Nonoko said. Anna grinned.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Umenomiya Anna-chan!" she said, giggling. Nonoko joined in.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Ogasawara Nonoko-chan!" she said, and they both doubled back in laughter.

"Hey, Nonoko-chan! Let's play a game!" Anna said, eyes glinting, picking up a whisk to start cleaning.

"Sure! What kind of game?" Nonoko asked, adding a plate to the pile of clean dishes. Anna giggled.

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? Nonoko-chan stole the cookie from the cookie jar!" she chanted. Nonoko chuckled.

"Who, me?" Nonoko chanted/replied.

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? Anna-chan stole the cookie from the cookie jar!"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? Nonoko-chan stole the cookie from the cookie jar!"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"TOO BAD!" shrilled Anna loudly, giggling. Nonoko tsked, but grinned.

"Where did you learn that?" Nonoko asked, thinking that that was the cleverest trick to the Barney rhyme ever. Anna smiled cheekily.

"I made it up," Anna said. "You see, all of my cousins are around three, so I have to sing that song all of the time. One day, I got in a bad mood, and 'too bad' came out of my mouth instead of 'then who?' My cousins started crying, but I started laughing," Anna looked out the window sadly. "I wish I could see them again," Nonoko put down a half-dried measuring cup and hugged Anna.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they miss you a lot. And, who knows? Maybe one or two of your cousins may turn up here!" Anna perked up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!"

"Of course I'm right! I'm older than you!"

"My birthday is September 26,"

"Mine's March 3. Ha!" Anna grinned slyly.

"Sure. You may brag now, but once you're 30, and I'm still 29, I'll be the one bragging!" said Anna triumphantly.

"Nope! By then, I would have changed my birth certificate to say that my birthday was in December, so I'll be younger than you!" proclaimed Nonoko.

"Sure you will…"

"That's it! SUDSIE FIGHT!" Nonoko flicked soap suds at Anna's face. Anna's eyes narrowed, but she grinned widely.

"You'll wish you never said that…" she said, using a clean bowl to scoop up some of the suds and pour it over Nonoko's head. And so it went. After giggling themselves silly, they looked at the clock. An hour had gone by since detention started. The girls looked at each other.

"I've never been in detention before," started Nonoko, "but I'm-"

"-pretty sure this was the best one ever!" finished Anna, eyes sparking. The girls grinned, and continued to clean. And, sure enough, another song came on.

"OOOOHHHHHH, forget about the foxtrot! Throw away the waltz! Take away the two-step, and all that other schmaltz!" Nonoko sang, flinging suds in the air.

"Are you ready for what's been going OOONNNNN?" continued Anna "it's a doozy," she flung suds "make's you woozy," more suds thrown.

"IT'S THE NEW PHENOMENON!" the girls sang in unison, throwing suds again.

"The second battle of the Sudsie War is dedicated to Mel Brooks and Young Frankenstein," preached Nonoko.

"Amen," Anna finished. Nonoko turned to face her new best friend.

"ATTACK!" Nonoko screamed. And the Sudsie War continued. Just as Fukutan-sensei walked back in the room.

"So, how are you girls do-" he started, but then he saw the two girls covered in soap suds, not even halfway done with the dishes. "You girls should have been done a long time ago! It was only one period's worth to clean," the girls giggled.

"We're sorry, sensei!" said Nonoko, laughing.

"Nonoko-chan and I will be done in a minute," Anna finished, flinging more soap suds at Nonoko.

"Battle Number Three?" Nonoko asked hopefully. Anna nodded.

"You're on!" said Anna.

"Hey, me too!" said Yome, jumping out of his hiding spot.

"Don't forget about me!" said Wawako, stepping out from inside the closet.

"Me too!" Kitsuneme chirped. Sure enough, the rest of the class stepped out (that's right, even Natsume and Luca). They had all wanted to see if Nonoko and Anna would kill each other.

"We dedicate this battle to you, Fukutan-sensei!" Anna and Nonoko chimed in unison, before clasping hands, pushing them under the soapy water, and flinging suds into the air. The first of many, as all of the kids had main their own suds, and started going into teams of two (six teams in all), and beginning the Third Battle of the Sudsie War.

But, it was more than that, it symbolized the greatness of friendship shared between the two new friends, Ogasawara Nonoko and Umenomiya Anna.

-o0o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o-

**So, was it good? Please review if you thought it was good, bad, great, terrible, stupendously awesome, or lame. It took me about two days to write this, and I have a hand cramp (Owwie, ow, ow!), so I'm okay with threats from people to update stories, but please, don't expect them until the February Break, okay? **

**Sincerely,**

**Melody H. Grace**


End file.
